Talk:Emilia/@comment-28348589-20160822102626/@comment-76.236.84.86-20160822131804
Comparing her to other Platinums she really needs her skill up to compete and when the skill is down she's significantly worse than say Dahlia (another platinum) 146 lower attack, 190 lower after the passive bonus from Dahlia also with lower offensive ability Emilia is missing 562 HP which is the lions share of survivability but you're missing . Then you have Dahlia's gain in attack when she's using her skill that is much higher than Emlia's with her skill granted for a short time, but it suits a duelist especially if you're using Valkyries to tank Magic enemies which Emilia takes more damage from than Dahlia there too even during Risk Life. The basic attack shouldn't be overlooked thanks to the potential UP gain that 146 can add up and cause missed UP. As for the math of using 2 units to make up the difference that's another unit requirement plus Len was one of the harder units to max out so saying deploying them both for 19UP is a bit skewed and taking 2 deployment slots can be an issue even if 19UP isn't a stretch for most. Then there's Thetis who has comparable HP, 178 more Atk, 112 more Def, and has the niche use of avoiding Paralysis when awakened. Miracle Shield is luck based coupled with Emilia having lower survivability base outside of the skill it's really not giving her any sort of advantage and just making her on par with the other Platinum Valkyrie. Reliance of the skill to be competitive is a big issue and unlike Maribel she doesn't have any real base advantage over the comparable rarity units (Maribel has a DPS advantage base atleast). The idea behind a Valkyrie is as a duelist one that can be withdrawn without penalty not something that you try to drop early and keep on the field in the general sense so the disadvantage of being worse upon a drop makes Emilia worse in a lot of aspects. So yes she's bad, but she's not unusable, I'd rather pay more UP for Dahlia or Thetis for their immediate drop potential than pay less for Emilia for a situational useful Valkyrie, She's better than Kerry and I might argue that she has uses over Thetis since their Resistance is the same and Defense isn't as important for survivabilty as HP is as long as you don't need the the paralysis resistance which is again a niche use. Tl;Dr: Valkyries are good for drop and retreat tactics a duelist that's staying is likely a pricier Princess unit that ignores defenses so the main reason to use a Valkyrie is moot with Emilia. Her skill is good but she suffers significant basic stat loses for it and her Awakened ability just closes the gap and doesn't provide a real bonus. Using 2 units especially when talking about a max CR'd Len which required crystals to obtain is a skewed way of thinking and it goes past just Unit Cost it also takes 2 slots on the roster and field which is an issue and not a solution. She's 4th out of our 6 Valkyries right now and situationally can beat out Thetis. Clissa > Dahlia > Thetis > Emilia > Kerry > Elaine No she's not awful, but no she's not great either, she goes against the general purpose of Valkyries and she doesn't compare to the more expensive duelist options.